


On Coming Home

by Youletmeknow



Series: RobStar Week 2019 [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, RobStar Week, RobStar Week 2019, Wayne Manor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 20:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19731208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youletmeknow/pseuds/Youletmeknow
Summary: The tower juts out from the horizon, standing on their little island as if welcoming him with open arms, ready as always to collect him, and Dick Grayson needs collecting.





	On Coming Home

He always thought the T-shaped tower thing was a stupid idea, but when you’re trying to make friends with a 300-pound brooding metal teenager standing at 6’4 with a right arm brandishing a sonic cannon, and the idea of shaping your new home into a T makes that brooding metal teenager smile, you invest in that. In the end, it pays off for Nightwing when the tower juts out from the horizon, standing on their little island as if welcoming him back with open arms, ready as always to collect him, and Dick Grayson needs collecting. 

Because Jason is dead, and the funeral was excruciating, and Bruce’s depression belongs to everyone. Dick remembers the video call he received from Barry and Iris West two years ago, beaming through the screen with their voices at fever pitch shouting, “We’re pregnant! We’re pregnant!” Dick wants to go around saying, “We’re depressed, we’re depressed.” Because if Bruce is so lost that he can’t function, everyone visiting at the Wayne Manor feels the same. Bruce’s grief has become everyone’s, and it’s eating them all alive. 

But he’s home, and Dick knows he’s home because all four of them are here on the roof, watching him as he makes his landing, and that’s the way it is, just the certainty that they’ve been here, and it feels like everything’s going to be okay in a way that it hasn’t since the phone call, and when he steps out of the jet, Starfire barrels into him because she’s the sort of person who goes straight for the clinch, and ever since that kiss in Tokyo, he knew his days of holding back with her were over. He cups her face and kisses her, savoring the taste and letting it restore him to the fullest for the time being. And everything seems the same and different, like how Raven looks just as beautiful in white and how Beast Boy’s new haircut makes him look older, and Dick has one of those epiphanies on the roof of this T-shaped tower. That despite being born to Haly’s Circus and raised in Wayne Manor, this is home, and he realizes that they’re all laughing because he’s said it all out loud. 

“Shut up, Nightwing!”

And Starfire links her arms with his and Cyborg takes Dick’s duffel bag, and he’s so overwhelmed by them, and the city, and being home, that he forgets why he left in the first place, and just lets it all settle in.

**Author's Note:**

> For RobStar Week 2019! (Day One: Wayne Manor) As you can see I used the prompt quite loosely. Inspired by the works of Melina Marchetta.


End file.
